The Sky Cleared Up
by EvenThoIDoubtedIt
Summary: One-shot shortfic. Used to be a songfic. Lizzie hangs around at the park, trying to put up with her feelings for her best friend. LG


A/N: I took the song out of it because it didn't fit right with the fic. So yeah. I might write a different songfic to that song later. 

The title was just randomly pulled out of the story, I know it sucks, but whatever.

**The Sky Cleared Up**  
  
Lizzie sat alone on the swing in the park. Her long wavy hair blew around with the wind. Her sandals had been carelessly thrown onto the ground beside her. She pumped with her legs to make the swing move back and forth. She sighed.  
  
_Man_, she thought, _How come I just can't stop thinking about him?_  
  
His eyes....they were so electrifying. So powerful. So...blue...  
  
And his hair...Lizzie just wanted to run her fingers through it.  
  
She sighed again. The wind blew in her face, and whipped her hair around.  
  
The park was deserted. Lizzie shivered and looked around her, which was hard to do since her hair got in the way.  
  
The playground was still, but the empty swings were swaying slightly. Leaves blew across the grass and tree branches shook softly. Lizzie slowed down her swing.  
  
She got off the swing and started walking through the park. She wrapped her jacket around her tightly and tucked away a strand of hair, but it blew up in the wind anyways. The wind as getting stronger, and the trees shook harder. Lizzie stopped and looked up at the sky.  
  
It was a dull grey colour that was darkening. Lizzie heard thunder and expected rain any minute, but nothing happened.  
  
_Just imagine you're with him right now_, Lizzie told herself. _Oh, cut it out McGuire! This is stupid! It's not like he's dead or anything...but...still....he's my best friend...and...maybe I just like him like that, like more than a friend, alright!?_ she screamed inside her head.  
  
"Lizzie!" a voice said from behind her.  
  
Lizzie turned around. "Gordo," she said.  
  
"Why are you out here? There's supposed to be a storm, you could be inside doing something fun, instead of wasting your time out here," he told her.  
  
Lizzie stood silent for a moment, thinking of something to say.  
  
"Well," she finally said, "M-maybe we could, kinda do something fun out here instead of inside."  
  
"I'm not staying out here."  
  
"I gonna stay out here and if you don't want to hang around than you might as well go home," Lizzie said, "You said it yourself, I'm wasting my time, and if you don't want to waste your time, then I suggest you go and do something inside."  
  
"What exactly have you been doing out here, anyways?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Thinking...about something."  
  
"Something?"  
  
Lizzie sighed once again, and looked up at the sky.  
  
_Kate did tell her he liked her, didn't she?  
  
And what about the yearbook message?  
  
And then kiss in Rome?  
  
Does he still like her?_  
  
All these thoughts ran through Lizzie's head, and after a while, she tilted her head back down and stared at him.  
  
His eyes....his hair....  
  
He had a growth spurt a couple weeks after Rome, and he was a good inch taller than Lizzie now.  
  
She licked her lips.  
  
"Gordo," she said slowly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you....do you..do you still like...me? As in,_ like_ like?"  
  
Gordo stared at her with an un-readable expression on his face.  
  
"W-what if I do?" he asked.  
  
"Just tell me, yes or no," Lizzie said.  
  
"Fine," Gordo said a minute later, "I....I do still like you. More than ever."  
  
Lizzie slowly smiled.  
  
"Y-you do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Gordo..."   
  
"What?"  
  
Lizzie leaned over and pressed her lips softly against his. She stepped back, and licked her lips again.  
  
Gordo blinked.  
  
"Lizzie..."  
  
"What?" Lizzie said with a slight giggle.  
  
Gordo leaned over, and their lips met once again.  
  
"What was that for?" Lizzie asked, after he pulled away.  
  
"I just thought it was _my_ turn to kiss you," Gordo told her. He smiled.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you're absolutely right," Lizzie said. She smiled back.  
  
"Want to go back to your place now?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two started walking out of the park when Gordo stopped. Lizzie turned to him with a confused look on her face. Gordo reached out and grabbed her hand. Then they both smiled at each other, then they continued their way as the sky cleared up.


End file.
